A Takeru Thought
by Another Toy
Summary: Well...seems how i can never write a summary...i'll tell you thius it involves Takeru...


" A Takeru Thought"  
  
By: evil mellow 15  
*Takeru is 15 and this is just him thinking and some other things.  
  
  
  
All most as silently as the rain falls itself a young boy is walking all while thinking about his world. By now the rain had fully soaked his white fisher hat, sighing he took it off letting the rain reach his blond hair. 'Is it so hard to understand the meaning of hope?' Pictures of the digi world and the digimon ran all through his mind as if they too were searching for some sort of answer to this madness. Few people passed this boy, and those that did could only look and smile at him, they knew that they would assist him later on. 'I wonder what it's like to not have to worry so much, to not have to care, to not be labeled as an insane child...'  
  
Stopping in mid-step he looked at the bunched up hat in his hand, " You've only kept me from knowing that it's not okay to hide your emotions from others, others like Yamato, Hikari, and Daisuke! All this time I thought I was advancing when really I'm in the same spot as before! WHY!" Letting go of the hat he dropped to his knees and began to cry. The rain muted out his sobs and continued as if there wasn't anything wrong. Takeru could feel the hot tears mix with the cold rain from his hair as they ran down his face. 'All this time.... All this time I thought I was closer to a win than I was a loss...but I was thinking wrong I'm closer to a loss than I am a win...' Closing his eyes he prayed that there would be a reasonable answer to end his suffering. "That's it." He said with open eyes and a small smile, "Death..."   
  
Picking himself up from the ground (he left his hat) he proceeded to his apartment, knowing it would be a better place to die since his mom wasn't home to stop him. Still walking at a somewhat slow place he reached the elevators to the apartments. Turning around to take a last glimpse at the world he supposedly loved, he made way into the elevator and chose his floor. Once reaching his apartment door he thought about his hat "Oh well it's not like it's going with me..." Entering the small apartment he looked at his dark surroundings, he slipped off his shoes and flipped on the light switch. Still nothing. " I wonder how I should do this?" He thought out loud. Thinking of something simple he went to the kitchen and found his mom's sharpest cooking knife. "Simple and easy." He cringed as he let the blade destroy the soft skin on his left wrist, and once again as the knife tore through the right.   
  
Dropping the knife he looked at his hands, only as if to regret what he had just done. The phone rang. He jumped. Picking it up he smile to himself thinking who ever this was is a lucky person, because they'll be the last one to talk to him for a long time. "Takaishi place, Takeru Takaishi speaking."   
"Takeru, it's me Hikari I was just wondering..."  
"Oh god..." he barely whispered.  
"Takeru what's wrong ?" Came her voice from the other end.  
"Hikari...I'm sorry..."*click* he hung up.  
  
This conversation had just left her confused. This worried her a little too much. Pulling on her coat she headed out the door and to Takeru's place. Along the way she noticed a white hat that looked like Takeru's. Picking it up she thought, " It's worth a chance. ." As she finally reached the door to his apartment she knocked softly at first and. And there was Takeru, he was sitting on floor, his face held a blank expression, and not moving except for his mouth and the word he kept repeating, "Hope."   
  
She walked over to him. Placing her hands over his she took note of the deep cuts into his wrist. Her brown eyes stared into his blue ones as if searching for his reason for the cuts. "Takeru..." her voice cut through his mind 'Her voice seems so far away. That must mean I'm close to dying, but I don't want to now...'his mind raced as it searched for a way to leave this darkness and find the light.  
"Takeru ,it's me Hikari..."He snapped out of his little trance and looked at her. Tears filled his eyes as he threw his arms around her and began to cry. "Help me.... Please..."  
  
Looking at him, she nodded, "It's ok, I'm here. You're ok. Takeru I need you to get up so we can go have you wrist checked out ok?" He slightly nodded as she helped him up. Hikari went to the phone and called Yamato. At the hospital the doctors checked out Takeru's wrists and bandaged them up. "Takeru, I don't mean to sound like a jerk or anything but I think it's best you stay home for a few days ok? I'll be in to check on you when I can ok?" The older brother said as the two kids climbed out of the car. Takeru looked at his brother then Hikari "Yes..."  
  
Once in the apartment Hikari apologized to Takeru that she had to leave but said she'd be back the next day. "Oh and Takeru here's one last thing I thought you'd still like to keep." She tossed him the white fisher hat and headed for the door. "Hikari...thank you...for being my friend and all." She smiled "Anytime T.k"  
  
  
  



End file.
